The Line Between Life and Death
by Joeyzgrl12
Summary: The prophecy has been fulfilled. The battle between light and dark has ended. Now Yami is gone to the realm of the dead where he belongs. But what will Yugi do when he finds his feelings run deeper then friendship? (YAOI: YamiYugi)
1. Relapse

Authoress: Hello peoples! This is my first Yami/Yugi fic. ever, so please give me a break. I want to thank Animestargirl (I hope I got the name right) She was a big help to me! Thankies a bunchers! This takes place after the series ends on the anime, when Yami goes bye bye and makes me sad!! I love him!!! Anyways, I'd better start the story before you peoples get upset.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any thing of that matter, trust me if I did I'd be living it easy, real easy. I'm talking big mansion, loads of cash, guitars everywhere easy!! Umm back to the point I don't own anything!!

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

CH.1 RELAPSE

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Domino, for most at least when you have the burden of remembering an ancient pharaoh going on to the dead its kind of hard to enjoy the day. Yugi Moutu opened his big violet eyes to the morning sun for a bright beautiful Saturday morning. He reached over happily to his nightstand near the bed to get his millennium puzzle but stopped suddenly once he found it wasn't there. "Oh yeah, that's right..." Yugi said already on the verge of tears, "Yami's gone." The words have been so hard for Yugi to grasp no matter how much he tried he couldn't except the fact that Yami is in the realm of the dead. Never to return again. Yugi sighed, 'I have to break that habit, the millenniums puzzle's gone, all the millennium items are gone.' The thought was sad, as sad as him. It seemed like the others moved on fast enough, maybe Tea still felt sad, but nothing could compared to what he felt.

He sat up slowly to change from his baby blue silk pajamas to his normal black muscle shirt and leather pants. It seemed everything reminded him of Yami or Atem as he was known in Egypt. It's been well over the week and he's had to mask his sadness and continue on as normal so the others wouldn't be concerned. Where they masking sadness to? Yugi just sighed he didn't want to find out; he didn't want them to think he's a baby.

That thought brings up an act of paranoia, what if without Yami and the millennium puzzle the others wouldn't hang out with him? So far they still seem loyal till' the end, but sometimes it makes Yugi wonder. After he was finished he took a look into the mirror and took a deep breathe to rehearse his smile for everyone else. He looked hard into the mirror as if maybe Yami's soul would materialized before him giving his mysterious smile. Yugi could never really figure out his bound with Yami, it was always either complicated or very close. But he did feel something special when he put in that final piece of the puzzle, something not many people get to feel. When he finally saw that he was ready he took a deep breath and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yugi." His grandpa greeted him with a warm smile and a big breakfast, with pancakes, eggs and toast. Yugi's smile must have worked because his grandpa didn't seem any the wiser. "Morning grandpa." Yugi replied taking his place as he took his place at the table to enjoy his breakfast. The smell was heavenly but he couldn't fully enjoy it because he couldn't get Yami out of his head. 'Why can't I forget? I know I shouldn't entirely forget but dose that mean I can't go on with my life?' He still remembered how much he cried when that final battle took place and Yami had to disappear forever.

(A/N: This is an actual scene from the last episode of Yugioh just letting ya know spoiler ahead!)

Flashback

Yugi felt the hot tears spill down his face as he made his last move in the final duel to decide Yami's future. "Silent Magician, Attack him directly!" Yugi made his final call as Yami's life points fell to 0. Yugi fell to his knees and let the tears fall fiercer then ever. 'What have I done?' Yami walked over to Yugi to accept his defeat. "I have already been defeated Yugi. Get up! Why are you crying? If I were you, I wouldn't show my tears." Yugi looked up at him, hardly being able to look him in the eye, "Because I am weak. For me you are my target, I always like to think that I can become strong like you."

This was true, for as long as he discovered the dark presence inside of him he longed to be like him, strong, smart, having that mysterious look. Yami shook his head and looked him in the eye again, "You are not weak. You are also holding some strength that has never been defeated by anyone, aren't you?" Yugi looked at him questioningly. He smirked at the young one, "That is the strength of kindness. I also learned that from you Yugi. Your courage to accept this ceremonial battle guides me to where I should go on."

"Another I." Yugi whispered, so sadden by the pain that he was about to lose someone so close. Yami shook his head and held Yugi up to look at him better. "I am no longer "another I." You are no longer anybody else. You are Yugi Moutu, only one in this world." Yugi couldn't understand his words and didn't have time to think them over. "What is that?" Tristan pointed out towards an eye up in the distance glowing brightly.

"The eye at the gate..." Joey said quietly explaining to his friend. Isis stepped up beside Joey, for she helped the pharaoh uncover his past, accompanied with her brothers Malik and Odion. They looked on at the eye symbol that was always on the millennium items, and Isis explained. "The wedjet eye taking care of the gate to the world of the death has already finished checking the truth from the ceremonial battle of the pharaoh's spirit. Now its time to open the gate and return the pharaohs spirit that has existed in this world for more than 3,000 years. Spirit of Pharaoh express your name to the wedjet eye!"

When Isis finished her statement, Yami stepped forward to complete his fate. "My name is Atem!" He screamed with all his might causing the gate to open and the bright light to shine its rays across the room. "Atem!" Tea, Joey and Tristan screamed at the same time, they didn't want there friend to leave anymore then Yugi himself did. "Wait! Atem!" Tea pleaded. "You're not really going to leave? In fact you don't have to go do you?! Please don't leave!" Tristan joined her sounding more pleading then a normal guy would want, but at this point he was desperate.

Tea stepped further to the gate to try and get him to stay. "Another Yugi... Atem ... I understand that there is the place where you should return, behind the light. But that light means separation between you and us. I don't understand this at all. You have been with us all this time. Now you are going to leave. I don't understand your choice at all." She stopped there so she wouldn't cry, remembering Battle City when she was dwelling this moment.

Joey stepped beside her to ease her sadness, "Tea, its good that you don't understand. That we don't understand makes us remember. So, we won't forget this story, or the feelings we've had together. Let's send him to his world... to his future!" He had the same determination in his eyes that always gave the others strength. Yami stopped and frowned at the gate, trying to hold back his tears, for he wanted to hold his word from earlier and not show his tears.

"Everybody..." He said quietly, almost in a whisper, he was going to miss them, but the one person he will miss the most, will be his light, Yugi.

"Atem!" Joey continued, "It doesn't matter if you're a pharaoh or Atem, you're always the other Yugi to me! We are always friends no matter how much time has passed." He looked at Yami and heard him chuckle a little, he was happy in a way, knowing he had such loyal friends that have and did stay by his side in this long period of time that he was in the millennium puzzle. Now he was passing on and won't be able to see them, any of them, not Tea, Tristan, or Joey. And not Yugi, the last thought pained him the most.

Yami turned and his clothes that he shared with Yugi turned into his pharaoh outfit, his purple cape flowing at the rhythm of his walking. He continued walking through the bright light into the world of the dead, with the other servers that have passed on already. "I won't certainly forget!" Yugi shouted after him, his tears flowing freely. And just before the gate closed Yami turned and smiled, Yugi couldn't have seen a tear fall down his face, could he have? But Yami said he wouldn't cry.

End flashback

"Yugi!" His grandpas shouting brought Yugi back to reality. He could feel the hot tears brim his eyes, thinking of his last moments he spent with Yami. "What's wrong? You look like you want to cry, and you haven't touched your food." He pointed to the untouched food gathering the air cooling it. Yugi shook his head and forced a reassuring smile. "Okay..." He left it at that, even though he wasn't completely reassured. He knew how much Yami meant to him, he didn't want to bug him about it, afraid it would make him sadder.

"Oh Yugi I almost forgot! Tea called and she Tristan, and Joey wanted to know if they could come over, why don't you give them a call?" Yugi saw his grandpa's attempt at cheering him up and decided to humor him. "Okay." He smiled and big smile and walked to the phone to call Tea back. 'I just have to forget, Yami would want it that way.' Yugi felt one tear escape his eye, fortunately his grandpa wasn't in the kitchen anymore and didn't see it. He started dialing.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Authoress: So what do you guys think? I owe a lot to Janime website; it's the one that told me about Yami leaving and the flashback scene. I'm sorry some of it I did change a bit but not too much! I hope you guys like this idea please review and tell me your thought on it! Flames are welcome, but remember this is my first attempt at Yami/Yugi!


	2. Hatching a plan

Authoress: Hello all! Here is chapter 2! I'm not exactly sure what else there is to say, except read and review!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

CH.2 HATCHING A PLAN

"Hey Yugi!" Tea greeted walking trough the door with Joey and Tristan following behind her. Yugi let off his best smile as he let them in and greeted them. "What's up Tea? Hey guys." His tone was normal enough to him. They smiled there best smile as well; they knew Yugi was still upset about Yami. Tea too was sad, for she loved Yami, with all her heart. They stayed silent, not really knowing what to say for the events that have passed have left them a little abnormal. Not really being able to forget that they knew an ancient pharaoh. "I know! Why don't we go get something to eat?" Joey said pointing to his growling stomach. Tristan liked the idea quickly agreeing making Tea roll her eyes playfully at their antics. Yugi smiled and laughed trying everything he could to convince his friends, "Sounds like a plan he said." Joey and Tristan laughed along with them as they headed out the door.

"My God Joey, Had enough food there?!" Tea stared at the blonde who had 12 burgers as he let off his famous grin and belched. "Maybe a few more." Tristan couldn't even beat him, he stopped at 3. Yugi didn't eat that much for he was starting to question his feelings for Yami. 'Could it be possible that I love him?!' Yugi thought amazingly, maybe it was true, the others didn't seem to think of him as much as Yugi. 'But wait a minute, what about Tea?' He looked at the brunette laughing with Joey and Tristan. 'She loves him. I can't love him!' Yugi didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, even though it wouldn't exactly matter considering he was gone.

Yugi shook his head at that, 'Don't start thinking about it,' he warned himself, 'You're just going to start crying again.' "Hey Yugi you okay?" Tristan reached over the booth and tapped his shoulder. He looked up, "Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm fine." He smiled and took a big bite of his burger, wiping some mayonnaise off his mouth. They all shared a secret look of concern at each other. 'I can't believe this, I love Yami.' Yugi couldn't deny it; he has ever since he discovered him. His tall muscular figure, his deep mysterious eyes, everything, Yugi loved everything.

But he couldn't tell his friends that, Tea would feel horrible, and Joey and Tristan? Who knows what they would say. But it dose no good to love Yami, he's gone and he's not coming back. Yugi really wanted to cry at that moment he had to get out of there. Yugi stood up and ran out of the restaurant not listening to his friends shouting after him, or the fact that he had a bill for his food he had to get out of there. Yugi ran and ran until a hand spun him around and he was met face to face with hazel eyes that belonged to Joey.

"What's wrong with you Yugi?!" He looked angry but he was really worried, leave it to him to always play the tough one. Yugi looked down and Joey grabbed him by his collar and looked him straight in the eye. "Joey calm down." Tea cried running up beside him with Tristan at her side. "Yeah dude, there's no sense in that." Tristan added. "I'm sorry guys; I just felt like getting fresh air that's all." Joey's eyes narrowed he knew it wasn't true and neither did the others.

"Is it because of Yami?" Joey asked him, making sure his eyes didn't leave his, but sure enough they dropped to the floor again. "Look at me Yugi! Is it because of Yami?" Yugi actually shook free of Joey's grip and got a little angry that shocked all three of them. "Yes! I love him! I love Yami!" Yugi shouted with his tears escaping. They all gasped and looked at him, not being able to blink. After a long awkward silence Tea broke it, "I thought so." She said her bangs fell into her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks, but what surprised Yugi was her smile. Joey and Tristan smiled as well and looked at Yugi. "We thought you liked him as more then a friend, what shocked us is that we were right." Tristan said. Yugi couldn't believe it, they weren't freaked out? Tea was smiling? He still knew he upsetted her which caused his tears to fall more.

Tea walked up to him and hugged Yugi, "Its okay Yugi, I don't mind." She said her voice was quivering from her tears; all it did was upset him more. "Please don't cry, okay?"

"I can easily say the same." He said sniffling and choking on sobs. Tea kept her smile strong and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "I know, I do love him, but I think he loves you back." Yugi shook his head at her, "No Tea, I don't think he's like the way I am. I'm gay and I accept it now, but he wouldn't be like that Tea." She sighed and looked at him, "You don't know do you?" Yugi thought about it for a moment but wasn't sure on what he should say. "It doesn't matter now. Yami's gone for good." Tea felt her tears fall once again as so did Yugi. "Come on now guys, your gunna get me started." Joey said putting a hand on Tea's shoulder sniffling. "I hate crying." Tristan muttered sniffling as well.

After going back inside the restaurant to pay the started on their way home, since was well into the evening. "You know I was thinking...." Joey said breaking the silence that fell once again, "Maybe we can bring Yami back." They all looked at him like he was crazy, "You can't bring somebody back from the dead Joey!" Tristan exclaimed. "Yeah Joey, as much as I wish I could, the whole point of us dueling was for me to beat him so he could rest in peace. We can't just go against that, Isis would be furious." Joey sighed, "It was just a thought."

"An impossible one, there's no way it could be done." Tea pointed out.

"Well maybe not, I mean we know a lot of people that have dark magic." Tristan said, trying to help Joey out with his thoughts and stop ridiculing it. "Even so, what if Yami doesn't want that?" Tea asked, "What if he wants to remain in the world of the dead?"

"Well what if he doesn't?" Joey asked getting annoyed at them for not thinking it's a good idea. They were silent for a while; finely Yugi broke the silence, "Even if it is possible, what would Isis, Malik, Odion, or Shadi think?" Joey smiled mischievously, "Who says they need to know?" They all looked at him, "Wouldn't Shadi be our only hope of bringing him back? I mean the only other person I know with evil magic would be Bakura and he's sadistic!" Yugi shook his head sadly, "The millennium items were destroyed remember?" He sighed, "Oh yeah."

"There's got to be something we can do." Joey said getting frustrated. "Maybe we should go see Bakura." Tea suggested. "Do you honestly think he would help us without expecting something in return?" Tristan asked. "Yeah Tea he's a psycho." Joey added with an uncertain look on his face. "That and he hates the pharaoh, he wouldn't help us bring him back." Yugi said sadly, "Well maybe, he would want to put Yami there first." Tea added with a smirk. "Yeah so you're saying he would bring him back just to put him back there again?" Tristan said, pointing out the flaw in the whole thing. "Now I'm getting confused." Joey said grabbing his head. Tea growled, "Just forget it!" Joey gave a dumb smile at her who was glaring at him, "Well maybe he'll be merciful." Yugi said hopefully. "Good luck, Bakura? Merciful? Never gunna happen." Joey said looking down. Yugi closed his eyes, "Well I don't care I'm trying, now that the idea is in my head I have to try!"

Yugi started running towards Ryous house with the others chasing after him, "Wait a minute Yugi what are you doing?" Tea panted out running next to him. "I'm going to Ryous to talk to Bakura." Yugi replied matter of factly. "Can't we talk about this?" Joey asked a little worried about facing the tomb robber. No one replied as they continued down the street. Without another word said they were on their way to Ryous.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Authoress: There we go, chapter 2! Yay! Now please review? Pretty please?


	3. Covincing Bakura

Authoress: Hello all! Here's chapter 3 for all to enjoy. Or hate whatever you want. I want to thank the reviewers! Thanks you guys for your reviews! There awesome! And I want to tell you guys that Bakura is going to be here because one of you guys pointed out that Bakura was defeated in the memory world and is gone to, but umm let's say he's still in the present being his same evil self okay? I'll just put in my own little explanation, more originality right?

Bakura: Got a problem with evil people?

Sapphire: Be nice Bakura!

Bakura: Make me mortal!

Sapphire: (growls)

Authoress: Anyways please read and review, I realize the chapters are a bit short but I am not good a fanfiction. I just need something to do in my free time. So enjoy! Oh and one more thing, this chapter isn't going to be from Yami/Atem's point of view answering Little Maiden's review it'll focus on Ryou and Bakura mostly.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

CH.3 CONVINCING BAKURA

"Well were here, now who's going to knock on the door?" Tristan said shifting his eyes from one friend to another. Tea and Joey stepped back not wanting to, they were scared of what Bakura would say or do. Yugi gulped and knocked on the door hoping to see Ryous smiling face, not Bakuras sadistic smirk. When the door opened they were all relieved seeing Ryou smiling at them. "Hello guys, what brings you here?" They all sighed and relief but jumped back huddling near each other in fear when another figure appeared at the door way.

This person looked just like Ryou, only his bangs were sticking up more and his eyes were more evil. They wanted to see Bakura they got him. He raised an eyebrow at their quivering it was amusing to him. Ryou felt a little uncomfortable for he didn't explain what happened with him after the whole Yami ordeal. "Umm won't you please come in?" Ryou said gesturing them as he opened the door wider. They all looked at each other not sure whether to stay put or go in. Finely Yugi stood from their huddle and walked in the door, following Joey, Tristan and Tea.

After they were all seated in the living room an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Finely Ryou cleared his throat and started talking, "I'm terribly sorry for not explaining about Bakura, I should've told you we are separated bodies now." They all nodded still trying to except the fact that there was now a Ryou and Bakura in the room. Bakura was really enjoying the fact that they were feared of him. "What I don't get is how you guys got separated." Tea said still confused by it all. Ryou and Bakura looked at each other, "Long story, why don't you guys kick back and I'll tell you about it." Ryou insisted. They all nodded and made there selves comfortable as Ryou began his story.

Flashback

"Why is everything rumbling?" Tea exclaimed, after the gate closed everything started shaking causing pieces of rock to come crashing around them. "The ruins are collapsing! We must leave this place!" Everyone took off running but Ryou was standing there frozen he stared on as a light shot out from the ground and entered his gaping mouth. Ryou fell to his knees grasping his throat, "W-W-What's going on?" Ryou stammered, 'Just get out of her mortal!' He heard that familiar raspy voice. 'Bakura! I thought you perished in the memory world!' Ryou responded. 'It doesn't matter just run!' He responded angrily. Ryou sped out of there as fast as his legs could carry just barley escaping the rubble.

Long after everyone else went on to the airport to go back to Japan Ryou stayed in Egypt, wondering how Bakura escaped. But all Bakura would say was nothing's impossible. 'Now listen to me! I want you to go back to the rubble of where we were standing this afternoon.' Bakura ordered, Ryou didn't know why Bakura wanted him to go back but he didn't want to upset him.

Ryou was happy Bakura made it out safely; even though he would never tell his dark this he loved him. Ryou walked out into the midnight air wandering around back to the place he once stood earlier. Still confused he looked around. 'Well Bakura I came here just as you asked.' Ryou said in his mind link confused as ever. "What is your business here Ryou Bakura?" A mysterious voice seemed to pop out of no where scaring Ryou to the point of freezing. He turned around slowly and met Shadi's yellow eyes staring at him.

He couldn't walk to him, nor could he speak, and without the millennium ring, Bakura couldn't take over. 'Just say what I tell you to say.' Bakura said sharply, Ryou nodded slowly hoping he could find the courage to speak. "I am here for a request." Ryou hoped it sounded brave as Bakura was saying it in their mind, but it didn't come out brave it came out scared and weak. Shadi kept staring at him, "I know it is not you that wants the request, it is the tomb robber Bakura that wants it!" In a blink of an eye Shadi disappeared and spoke from behind Ryou, "He is the one that wanted to come here, correct?"

Ryou jumped almost ten feet in the air as he turned around and met with Shadi's eyes again. "Y-Y-Y-Yes" He finely managed to get out. 'You stupid mortal.' Bakura hissed at Ryou for his scared efforts. "What is it that you seek tomb robber?" Shadi asked turning impatient. Ryou didn't exactly know what Bakura intended so he kept silent for a while.

"I want my own body so I can live happier with Ryou!" Ryou felt his mouth say the words, was that true? Ryou was shocked at what Bakura wanted, did he just say something other then you weakling or pathetic mortal? He called him Ryou... after his state of shock Ryou found himself smiling. Shadi wasn't at all softened or happy Bakura might being showing a little more of a soft side. "You can find help from someone else! Do you honestly think I'd help you?!" Ryou was confused of why Shadi was acting that mean. Inside his head he felt Bakura smirk.

"Come on now, no hard feelings." Ryou translated for Bakura feeling more confused by the second. Shadi glared daggers through the young boy causing him to shiver a little. "No hard feelings?! You expect me to show mercy and do you a favor after killing me?!" Shadi's response scared Ryou, causing his eyes to widen and for him to jump back from surprise. "You're a ghost?!" He shouted speaking for himself this time. Shadi stared at him, "Your not Bakura, you're his light, you should've perished and returned to the after life Bakura!" Shadi was very angry with him.

Ryou felt Bakura sigh annoyed, seeing that Bakura wouldn't get Shadi to change his mind for it seemed they had a fight in the past, he would have to try. He really took Bakura seriously when he said he wanted to live happily with him and he wanted it as much as Bakura did so got a little desperate.

"Please Shadi, please try and help us." He said on his knees bowing to him thinking it might change his mind. Shadi stared on as Ryou continued. "I've never done anything to harm you, if not for Bakura then for me?" Shadi softened a little at him for Ryou never did anything to him. 'Don't be pathetic Ryou.' Bakura said in their mind link but Ryou ignored him. Shadi gave in, "Okay, but be warned Bakura, for if you go back to your old deeds of killing and stealing you will be put down permanently."

Bakura got a little surprised that Ryou got him to change his mind. "Lie down." Shadi ordered causing Ryou to look around, "What on the ground?" Ryou asked, Shadi nodded so he did. Shadi stood over him making a deeper shadow around Ryou. He was kind of scared to go through with whatever Shadi needed to do. Soon Shadi bowed his head and cupped his hands as if he were praying, he was saying something in a foreign language, something Ryou couldn't even begin to try and understand. Soon the winds started picking up and Ryou started to glow yellow. He felt as if something was being sucked from his body, in a matter of minutes Ryou blacked out.

"Ow my head." Ryou sat up rubbing his head but then jumped and looked around. He was at the airport. "But how on earth..." Ryou was more confused then he had been earlier. "Awake are we?" He looked around and met the narrow eyes of Bakura. Ryou couldn't even think straight he was so happy; he shot up and hugged him. Bakura returned the hug just in his own way, by hardly hugging at all. "That's enough." He shook Ryou away looking flustered against his wishes. Ryou smiled at him, he still didn't want to admit that he was turning soft towards him. "I carried you here, now hurry up or will miss the plan." With those words he walked off with Ryou walking happily behind him.

End flashback

Everyone was on the edge of their seat when Ryou was finished. "Wait a minute... You and you? Together?" Joey asked pointing to Ryou then Bakura. Ryou nodded and Bakura just huffed. "Oh wow, you never told us this Ryou! Why not?!" Tea exclaimed happy for the couple. Ryou blushed, "You never asked." He replied. Yugi got a smile on his face, one that none of his friends have seen in a while. "If you guys are going out, then you'd have to do us this favor right Bakura?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "Just because were a couple doesn't mean I'll do you a favor." Yugi smile faded, "Please we really need your help." Bakura smirked at Yugi's begging. "What do I get for it?"

Ryou punched him lightly in the arm, "Come on Bakura!" They all looked at him hopefully. "It depends, what's the favor is." Yugi smile came back seeing some hope but the others weren't as sure, they knew how much the tomb robber hated the pharaoh. "We were hoping maybe you could help us get Yami back." Bakura looked at them as if they were crazy, not him. "You mean Pharaoh Atem?! I would never help bring him back now that he's dead I'm a lot happier!" "Figures, I knew this was a waste of time." Tristan snapped back at him, causing him to glare at him. "Bakura, can't you try to help them?" Bakura turned his glare at him, "Even if I did agree, how you expect me to do it? Without the millennium ring I don't have the power I use to." Yugi sighed, "Don't you know a chant or something?" He was desperate.

"I can't remember anything really." Yugi was on the verge of tears, if Bakura couldn't help who could? "Al though I know someone who might be of some help." They all looked up at him, all the hope they lost was now returning. "Maybe you should talk to Malik, Isis or Odion; they should know what to do." Yugi felt his heart sink. "We couldn't ask them, they wouldn't want us to bring Yami back." Tea said, feeling as sad as Yugi was. "You can try, if you thought I was going to help you, then you must be in some fantasy land." He laughed his normal laugh causing the others to flash very annoyed looks at him.

"Oh no what time is it?!" Tristan looked at his watch, "Almost midnight... ALMOST MIDNIGHT?!" Yugi looked worried, "Oh no, grandpas going to be so angry!" Yugi exclaimed, Joey, Tea and Tristan were just worried, freaking over what their parents would do. Ryou frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"No it's okay, really." Joey reassured him, they all ran out the door, "Remember! If you want answers you'll have to get them from Egypt!" Bakura called after them.

Yugi burst through the Game Shop door and came inside panting; the others ran their own way a little after they left Bakuras. "Yugi where on earth have you been, I was so worried!" Yugi bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry grandpa, I lost all track of time!" His grandpa sighed, "It's alright I suppose, and at least it isn't a school night." Yugi nodded, "Now if you please, I'm tired and I'd really like to get some sleep." His grandpa nodded as he ran upstairs to his room.

Yugi couldn't sleep that night, no matter how much he tried. _'Remember, if you want answers you'll have to get them from Egypt!' _Bakuras words kept playing in his head. 'Go back to Egypt?' Yugi didn't want to go back, not with all the memories he'd have. 'But if it's worth Yami.' Yugi thought as he shut his eyes to prevent more tears. He finely drifted off without meaning to, his dreams were filled with Yami.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Authoress: Okaly dokely doo! Chapter 3 done finely! It seemed this one took a while to do. Well please review, won't you please?


	4. Going back to Egypt

Authoress: I want to apologize for something. I may have gone OOC on Bakura last chapter. I didn't mean too but to some people I might have and for that I'm sorry. I just wanted to show just how much he really is softening up to Ryou by helping his friends. Well hope ya'll enjoy, I'm supposed to be doing homework but I find this more fun. With that being said please enjoy chapter 4!

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

CH.4 GOING BACK TO EYGPT

It was early Sunday morning, 9:00 A.M to be exact. Yugi woke from his slumbers to take on the task he didn't want to. Go back to Egypt and face Isis and the others for help. He decided not to get his friends involved this time; he thought it out to be too dangerous for them. He wasn't even going to tell his grandpa, he was going to leave a note and sneak out of the house. By the time his grandpa read it he'd be at the airport.

He pulled out the suitcase he used the last time he went to Egypt. He packed as much clothes, he could fit, plus a toothbrush, toothpaste, and all sorts of things he'd need for a few days. He had no idea how long he'd be gone. After he was packed and ready he prepared the note he was going to leave.

Dear Grandpa,

I am going away for a few days. It's not important where or how long I'll be gone. Please don't get worried I'll be okay, just let me get away for a few days. I fear if I don't complete this thought I keep having I won't be able to bear it anymore.

Love your grandson,

Yugi

After he was satisfied with the letter, out came the tricky part, sneaking to the airport. He carefully opened his door, peeking his head out first to make sure the coast was clear. When he was it was he crept very quietly down the stairs, hiding behind the corner that was there looking out with his back against the wall, he peeked again to make sure his grandpa wasn't around. From the looks of it you'd say he's a spy trying to escape from his enemies clutches. Only one part of that was true, he was trying to escape.

He walked through the living room and slowly opened the swinging door to the kitchen. Everything was silent. Not a soul around making any noise. Yugi sighed with relief as he walked over to the refrigerator to tape his note clearly too where he knew his grandpa would see it. Smiling now Yugi walked back into the living room and out the door. Once he walked halfway down the street he knew he was safe. He was on his way to bringing his Yami back.

It was a long walk to the airport it was around 11:00 by the time he got there. He sat his suitcase down, sat on one of the many benches and rested for a while. As he took a break he watched everyone else scurrying to catch their flight and running to get back home. He wondered if they had to deal with the kinds of problems he had. 'Yeah, a lot of people are going to Egypt to bring back a dead pharaoh because they love him.' Yugi rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic thought as he leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes.

"_Where am I?" Yugi looked around, wondering how on earth he got to where he was standing. "Wasn't I at the airport?" He questioned out loud. Yugi was surrounded in a cold dark abyss. It was very dark and there seemed to be no ground or sky. He started walking not getting any change of scenery. "Is this the shadow realm?" Yugi asked dumbfounded, he knew that was something stupid to ask there's no way he could've gone to the shadow realm. Soon Yugi stopped when he saw a figure standing there. He was about a head taller then Yugi and had his same hair except it was spikier. He was wearing a long purple cape that fell down to the floor almost. You could see the back of what looked like a golden crown. He had his back turned to Yugi and had his arms crossed over his chest. Yugi rubbed his eyes, could it be? Could it really be Yami? "Yami?" He asked out trying to reassure himself. Yugi started running towards him but every step he took Yami went farther away. After what seemed like forever Yugi finely reached him. Yami turned around with his trade mark smile but he didn't say a word. Yugi smiled almost in tears from being so happy, "Yami is it really you?" He reached over to touch his face but as soon as he did over a thousand cracks appeared all over him and soon Yami shattered and fell into pieces all over the floor. _

"Hey kid you okay?" Yugi shot up in a cold sweat, looking around seeing he was back into the airport. Yugi looked up and was face to face with an elderly woman that looked about in her 50's with red hair. "What time is it?" Yugi asked a little breathless from his nightmare. "It's around 7:00 P.M, I've been watching you, and you fell asleep around 9:00 this morning. You were worrying me with your yelling." Yugi couldn't believe he'd slept for so long. "I'm really sorry ma'am I didn't mean to worry you." She gave him a warm smile, "That's okay I didn't want you to miss your plane." Yugi stood up and grabbed his suitcase. "Thank you, I've got to go check with the information booth." She nodded and sat down where Yugi stood up.

The young lady behind the counter was absently filing her nails; she was unaware of Yugi's presence until he coughed. "Oh I'm sorry how can I help you?" Her voice was very ditsy and Yugi hoped she could give him information. "Um I need a plane ticket for Egypt, when's the soonest plane?" She lifted her legs that were propped up on the counter and started busily searching a computer. "Next flight leaves in the next 10 minutes." She said eyeing him; Yugi bowed showing his thanks as he ran off to buy a ticket. He was lucky enough to get the last ticket they were offering for the day.

After paying for the ticket he ran off to catch his plane. He got a decent seat for of course all he could afford was couch. He settled in for a long flight to Egypt, he was one step closer to getting Yami back.

It seemed like only seconds but it was well into the next day when Yugi awoke to the pilot announcing the arrival to Cairo Egypt.

(A/N: I have no idea actually where the whole ordeal happened in Egypt so I just named a city I knew in Egypt, sorry!!!)

Yugi stepped into the airport now knowing he was so far away from home alone he felt a little worried. He hoped his grandpa had read his letter. Yugi walked out of the airport and was on his way to a hotel where he could stay for a while. 'It's so warm here.' Yugi thought as he wiped some beads of sweat off his forehead. He reached the hotel and walked up to the desk guy. "Um excuse me; I'd like to rent room for a few days." Yugi said shyly. The young man smiled and nodded, he didn't speak Japanese but he knew what he wanted.

Yugi put his money on the counter and he walked him to his room. He gave him the key and left Yugi alone to unpack. "Well I've got the first part done. Now I've got to talk to Isis and the others." Yugi sighed; he knew this wouldn't be so easy.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Authoress: There I got chapter 4 done. Sorry for the wait but I just would not stop slacking... Now that it's done yay! Please review and enjoy!


	5. Getting the Ishtar's help

Authoress: Hi all! Sorry for the not so quick update. I keep putting it off I've been real sick lately and it sucks cause I've been missing a lot of school meaning a lot of make up work. I love you all for your reviews and kindness! Its mega appreciated! And just one more thing, Marik is Yami Malik okay? Now without further rambling, here's chapter 4!

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

CH.5 GETTING THE ISHTAR'S HELP

Yugi got out a random phonebook stuffed into a wooden desk near the window of the hotel room. He was lucky his grandpa was able to teach him the Egyptian language or this would be a lot harder. Yugi skimmed through till he found what he was looking for. Isis Ishtar, Yugi smiled as he dialed the number from the hotel room hoping someone was there. Luckily someone picked up and Yugi breathed a sign of relief. "Hello?" Malik answered. Yugi didn't really know what to say, how he should start the conversation. "Hello?" Malik repeated annoyance was plain in his voice. "Hey Malik." Malik looked at the phone a little shocked, "Yugi? Is that you?" Malik couldn't think of a reason why Yugi would call him. "Yeah it's me, wasn't really expecting me to call did you?"

"Not anytime soon." He responded. "Um this may be weird but can I come over? I need to talk to your sister." Malik got some more shock but then got a little suspicious. "Why do you want to talk to her?" Yugi saw what he was applying, "Malik it's not like that but it is important." Malik gave up, "Okay," he gave him their address.

BACK IN JAPAN

"I can't believe Yugi just gone and left us." Tristan exclaimed looking at the letter Yugi left on the refrigerator. Yugi's grandpa called his friends for some explanation, he was sure they'd know. "So you guys don't have a clue to where he went?" Joey shook his head, "No he didn't tell any of us that he was even going to go." Tea remained quiet, lost in her thoughts she had a good idea of where he went. She remembered the visit with Bakura and him telling him to go to Egypt for answers. "He's in Egypt!" She said thinking out loud without meaning to. The three guys turned to stare at her, "What the heck are you talking about Tea?" Joey asked confused. "Yugi went to Egypt to see Isis I'm sure of it!"

"It makes sense but why didn't he want us to come?" Tristan asked. Tea wasn't sure Yugi's never excluded his friends before. "Should we go after him?" Joey shook his head again, "It sounds like Yugi wants to do this on his own and if that's the case then we should respect what he wants." Tea looked at him with worry lacing through her eyes. She sighed giving up and sat down.

'Please be okay Yugi.'

BACK IN EGYPT

Yugi was walking slowly down the streets of Egypt making sure not to miss a single house. Egypt was pretty crowded, as Yugi went through the main part of the city there were lots of venders lining the street selling fruits, and merchandise. Finely he came to the address and walked up the drive up to the big wooden house. He gathered his courage and knocked on the door. A few moments later he heard footsteps and the door opened. Yugi looked up at a man with yellowish eyes, the top of his hair was bald and what hair he had was tied into a pony tail, sure enough it was Odion. "Yugi, Is that you? Master Malik said you'd be here but I didn't think he was serious." Yugi nodded and walked inside whenever Odion gestured with his arm for him to.

Yugi walked in and saw how nice their house was. He walked in through a large hall and walked in till Odion turned and they were in the living room. Malik and Isis were sitting on the couch talking and stopped when Odion cleared his throat. Yugi couldn't help but feel embarrassed; here he was showing up without a explanation besides its important. Isis gave him a warm smile and gestured for him to sit next to her, he did and Odion sat in another chair in the room. "My brother tells me that you have something you want to talk to me about, right?" Yugi didn't know how to begin or what to say, how was he going to get Isis to help him?

"Well..." He began, "I need your help." Isis shifted some of the long black hair out of her eyes as she waited for him to continue. "Can I be hypothetical for a minute?" Isis looked at him confused but told him to continue any way. "Well how do you feel about Yami coming back?" Isis looked at him suspiciously, "You mean Atem? I don't think that's a good idea. Al though something tells me that wasn't hypothetical." Yugi looked down he wasn't shocked about her answer. "No it wasn't... Please Isis help me." Isis grew a little angry about it, after all they went through to put him to rest, just to bring him back?

"What about everything we went through to put him to rest? Just to bring him back again?" Malik pointed out causing a stare from Isis. Noticing her weird glance she was giving him he became confused. "What?" He asked Isis shook her head, "Nothing." She swore sometimes it seemed they shared a brain. "I know but I really want him back. I feel guilty for the duel and I... well I miss him."

"Regardless if you miss him Yugi, we can't just bring him back; Atem is where he belongs now." Yugi sighed; he knew Isis wouldn't be so easily persuaded. Odion remained quiet as he normally did, he was more observant then the others and he saw a feeling in Yugi stronger then just missing the pharaoh. "Come on Isis there has to be something you can do anything!" Yugi was on the point of begging he couldn't go on without Yami anymore he had to get him back. Isis and Malik saw it as pointless; Odion however thought it would be best if they helped him. "Miss Isis, I think it would be better to help him." Isis looked at him in disbelief, "Odion..." was all she could get out.

Yugi looked at him in the same manner; he'd figured he would've agreed with his sister and brother. "Why do you think that?" Malik asked no knowing what his brother was thinking. "I just think it's the right thing to do but maybe I'm wrong." Isis sighed, "Even if I did think it was good idea, how on earth could I bring back the pharaoh? I don't have the millennium necklace. Thus I don't have any powers." Isis didn't want to do it at all, but the way Odion said that, it just seemed like she should listen to him. He was after all her older brother, even though he treated her like she was the older one.

"I just know you have more knowledge of magical powers." Yugi informed her. "I do, but nothing to bring someone back from the dead." Isis pointed out. Malik kept quiet for a while but he had an idea all along. Something he knew Yugi would like but then again might not. A few minutes of silence he decided to speak up. "I do know something, but I don't know if you would want to try it." Yugi's violet eyes met his, "Really? I'll try anything, just tell me!" Isis and Odion looked at Malik surprised, "What do you know Malik?" Isis asked. "Well back during Battle City I did pick up an ancient Egyptian spell for time travel. I actually got something useful from Marik."

"You never said anything to us." Isis said shocked that her brother had knowledge to something like that. Malik gave her a sheepish grin. "Um guess I should've said something..." Yugi was ecstatic, "You can send me to Yami's time?" Malik nodded, "But I'm not really sure how well it will work."

"I don't care how well it will work, I'll try anything! Just one question though how am I supposed to come back to this time?" Yugi knew he wouldn't want to stay in the ancient times, just wanted to stay long enough to bring Yami back. "Whenever you're ready to leave you need to chant the words, Egypt 2004. It should bring you back here." Yugi couldn't believe how lucky he was. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Malik nodded and told him to lie on the couch, also warning Isis and Odion to stay at a distance.

Isis and Odion went to a far corner of the room and Yugi lay across the couch closing his eyes as instructed. Soon Malik folded his hands as if he were praying and began chanting in Ancient Egyptian. Soon a flow of yellow light began sprouting out of Yugi's body. He began to lift of the couch as cold winds began to sway throughout the room. Yugi felt himself separating from this time period, soon he saw flashing colors of pink and black swirled everywhere and before he knew it, he blacked out.

When everything settled Isis and Odion looked on in amazement, Yugi wasn't there. Isis ran up to Malik, "Did you send him to Ancient Egypt?!" Malik nodded; a little glad it worked, but a little worried of what might happen to Yugi there. "Do you think he will survive?" She asked him and Malik sighed. "I don't know." The three siblings looked at the empty spot of where Yugi once was, all three praying that he won't get into trouble.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Authoress: Well I hope you guys thought that Malik taking him to ancient times was a neat idea; I was having my own doubts... Anyways, sorry about the whole chanting the words thing, Egypt 2004 isn't really magical or creative but I had no idea what to put there. Good news for some, Yami will be in the next chapter!! And Yugi/Yami fluffiness will be coming soon! Yay! Please review!


	6. The good ol' times

Authoress: Hi all, man my updates are so sloppy! I'm sure a lot of you are thinking how the hell could it take her so long? Her chapters are so short. This is such a mega weakness of mine. My chapters are short I'm sorry and I'll try and make them longer okay? I'm actually excited to do this chapter. Now here is chapter 6!

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

CHAPTER 6 THE GOOD OLD TIMES

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. He immediately clutched his head, he felt it throbbing. He started coughing as well for his face was buried in dirt as he awoke. He heard a lot of chatter as he slowly stood up. It was hard for him to regain balance but once he did he stepped out from the ally he had landed in and found himself wondering into the streets of ancient Egypt. Yugi looked on in aw and amazement, everyone, both men and women and children, wore long dress like clothes, either that or the men and little boys would wear a skirt looking thing bearing there chest's into the extreme heat of the sun.

Yugi began walking and immediately got strange glances from those around him. Yugi looked quite uncomfortable, he was in ancient times wearing a black muscle shirt, black leather pants, a belt hanging a little below his waist, a belt chocker around his neck, and having the same hair due as he new the pharaoh has. He looked around with a worried glance, what if the people of Egypt thought he was an intruder? He was a lot paler then them.

All of a sudden two big men walked up from behind Yugi and grabbed his arms. "Hey what's going?" Yugi asked, worried of what might happen. "It has come to our attention that you are trying to impersonate our ruler, Pharaoh Atem. We have no choice but to take you to him to punish you." Yugi's worry left him, he knew Yami wasn't going to hurt him, in fact it may as well have been a blessing in disguise. Yugi originally planned on sneaking into the palace some way, but having being brought straight to the pharaoh was just as easy.

A few moments later Yugi felt himself being dragged through the sand till' they met the large building that was watching out over the city. The guards cleared their names and were allowed entrance. They started walking down a large hallway that was very ornate. It took them at least 10 minutes before they reached the end, where two large chairs stood, on one of those chairs stood the all mighty pharaoh himself, Pharaoh Atem.

Yugi felt happiness surge through him, he could've jumped up and hugged him but he knew that wouldn't look good in his former situation. Both of the guards bowed forcing Yugi to do the same. "We have come with an impersonator of you my lord." One of the guards explained, "He is dressed in the oddest clothing and his skin is of pale," added the other guard. Atem looked closely at the so called impersonator seeing he did have extremely similar hair, 'can it be?' he thought and finely spoke. "Let me see this odd boys feature."

One of the guards lifted Yugi's head giving Atem the answer he needed. He couldn't believe it, Yugi?! "Please leave and let me deal with this boy on my own." Both guards rose and left Yugi to deal with him. As soon as he was sure they were gone is when he said his name out loud. "Yugi, is that really you?!" Yugi's smile wouldn't fade, Yami remembered him! "Yes Yami it's me!" He ran up and hugged him never wanting to let go. Atem returned it, "Yugi, how? How on earth did you get here?!"

"Malik did a spell and brought me here, aren't you happy to see me?" Atem looked at him still can't believe he was holding his light. "Well yes, but Yugi this time is dangerous there a lot more ruthless then your time. You could've gotten killed if I weren't pharaoh!" Yugi frowned slightly, "I'm sorry Yami but I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to see you again!" Atem's eyes softened. "Please Yugi here you have to call me Pharaoh Atem, and why do you need to see me?"

"Because..." Yugi couldn't tell him the truth he didn't think Atem was that way, "I felt so bad for sending you here in the first place." Atem looked at him with a weird glance, something told him Yugi wasn't telling the full truth but he let it slid. "But Yugi it was fate, I'm where I belong now." Yugi shook his head, "Can't you come back? I miss you; Tea, Tristan, and Joey miss you too!" Atem looked down, "I know I miss you guys to, but if I leave the throne then anybody could come and claim it." Yugi didn't think about that, if Atem left the throne would be open then ancient Egypt could be destroyed. "What's going on here?" Atem and Yugi quickly looked to the side and saw the high priest Seth standing in the doorway noticing that him and the "impersonator" was in an embrace.

Atem quickly covered and lightly pushed Yugi away winking at him. Yugi understood and fell back. "I will let you off this time you slime, but only as a slave! Do you understand me?!" Yugi was a little uneasy at that word 'slave' but fell to his knees carrying on there act. "I should've known I couldn't have fooled the almighty pharaoh." Atem smirked, 'good acting light.' He thought. Seth walked in further into the room, "punishing another street urchin I see." Yugi growled under his breath, Kaiba was the reincarnation of this guy, there attitudes are sure the same. "Very strange clothing I'd say."

Atem nodded, "Take him to be put in proper clothing, and I will see him in being my right hand, I've needed one for a while." Seth narrowed his eyes slightly he didn't like being put under orders but he did it anyway, not exactly wanting to deny the pharaoh. Seth walked up and grabbed Yugi's arm being very forceful in getting him to hurry up. Before they left the room Yugi looked at Atem and he mouthed a 'I'm sorry' as Yugi nodded they left the room. It was apparent that Seth didn't think very high of Yugi of course neither did Seto Kaiba back in his own time.

Yugi was finely led to a small room where two young women sat in their sight. "Isis!? Dark Magician Girl?!" Yugi screamed out without meaning too, both girls looked up and gave strange glances at the weird looking boy in the priest's grip. "Be quiet you idiot!" The young beautiful black haired women sat up and walked towards them. "I am the high priestess Isis. But how could you have known that?" Yugi blushed remembering that it wasn't the Isis he was talking to back in his own time period, "I heard some talk from the guards that brought me in." She nodded and then the other girl stood to introduce herself. "I am Mana, although that is flattering of you to call me that, I'm still studying hard to become a magician." Yugi nodded thinking it made sense.

"The pharaoh has requested this odd boy to be properly dressed, for he thought it would fit him to be his slave and work in the palace." The girls nodded, "That is very generous of our pharaoh." Seth didn't look pleased, "Anyway I'd rather something like this be left to the females." And without another word Seth left the room leaving the two girls with this strange outsider. "It sure is funny I feel as if I've seen you before." Mana said, Isis nodded and agreed as Yugi blushed again. "Um yeah I could say that too."

"Well let's get you out of those rags, working for pharaoh means you should be dressed decently." Yugi gave a slight annoyed look, but this was ancient times. As soon as he was dressed in more proper clothes for his occupation the girls led him back to the throne room. They both bowed as they presented him and Atem smiled. "Much better you may take your leave now girls." They both nodded and left Yugi and Atem alone.

"You look very odd in those clothes Yugi." Yugi looked a little tired of this, "First everyone calls me odd cause I'm wearing clothes from my time, now you're calling me odd from wearing clothes from your time?" Atem chuckled a little and gave him another smile. Yugi felt the blood rush to his cheeks as another blush came on. That smile always made Yugi melt. It drove him crazy. Atem noticed the blush and stared at him making it worse until Yugi turned around. "Um anything you need me to do now um ruler?" Atem was a little lost in thought but was able to hear him a little. "No not right now, just roam around if you wish Yugi, I'll call you if I do." Yugi nodded not meeting his gaze again and left.

Atem knew there was something different in Yugi's behavior towards him, and if it's what he thought it was then he'd have to get Yugi to admit it. With that last thought Atem resumed of his previous duties knowing what he needed to do.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Authoress: There we go folks! I finely brought Atem in to the story! And don't worry; the fluff will be big next chapter! I'm not to sure on the ancient characters but from what I've heard Mana is training to be a magician, hence the card Dark Magician Girl, and Isis is the reincarnation of the high priestess Isis (not to sure if her name's different our not) and I'm not exactly sure how Seth acted in the series. I just hope to god I'm right on these but if I'm not can't we just lie and say I was? Anyways, please review and tell me if I got any where near close on those people.


	7. Feelings from the heart

Authoress: Hey all!! I've finally updating, and I'm sure you're all pissed for the long wait. Either your thinking okay shut up and go on with the story or would you give it a rest girl? YOUR STORY SUCKS! I sure hope it's the first one. Anyways without further ado here's chapter 7!!

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH

CHAPTER 7 FEELINGS FROM THE HEART

Yugi felt so dumb, walking aimlessly around the palace making glances with guards and other servants walking around protecting and serving. He wasn't sure what he should do the clothes he wore looked stupid to him and he made himself look like an idiot in front of Atem. Lost in his thoughts of embarrassment he bumped into someone who was at least a foot taller then him. Yugi fell to the ground rubbing his head and cursing under his breath and looked up to see Seth. Seth was eyeing him curiously at first then his eyes grew angry. "Watch where you're going servant!" He growled fiercely. Yugi was about to say something about his comment but then remembered Seth was in a lot higher rank then he was.

"Sorry Kai- I mean Seth." Seth narrowed his eyes further, "That's High Priest Seth to you." And with that he walked off shoving Yugi a little on his way. Yugi shook his head, 'Yup same attitude as Kaiba.' He though and continued on his way becoming familiar with the palace grounds for he didn't plan on leaving soon. Despite making himself look like an idiot in front of Atem and wearing ridiculous clothes he was happy.

_SETHS P.O.V_

That little weirdo pest running into me like that... Man why can't I stop thinking about him? He's just some pale freak that showed up in bizarre clothing and tries to pull off the same look of Pharaoh... but yet there's something so intriguing about him. Wait... WHAT?! No I can't think that way about someone I don't even know! It's forbidden to think that way of another male! I could get hanged why risk something like that? But still it feels like a desire to want him but why? Its not love why would I love someone of another gender? God I'm so confused!!

_NORMAL P.O.V_

Night crept in quickly and it made Yugi nervous. He didn't know if he was so sure if he wanted to spend the night in a place that was so foreign. "Excuse me servant!" Yugi turned and met the eyes of Mana. Yugi sure didn't like the word servant didn't Atem say right hand? "Pharaoh Atem has requested you come see him now." Yugi tried his hardest not to blush at the sound of it. "Um is he in his throne room?" Yugi asked amused with himself for sounding so into his role he was playing. Mana shook her head, "No he's in the master bedroom." She smiled innocently at Yugi not noticing the blush now noticeable on Yugi's face. "Um.... Uh....." He couldn't really talk and Mana gave him a strange look, "Um something wrong? Oh I'm sure you need to know where his bedroom is. Go down the hall and turn left and you'll be face to face with a huge pair of dark brown doors. That's his bedroom." She skipped off and Yugi was left alone to see Atem.

On the way Yugi tried to get the blush off his face for his mind was stuck in the gutter. He reached the door fine but hesitated to open them. What dose he want? He opened the huge doors with all his strength and walked in sheepishly. "Um... You wanted to see me Ya- Atem?" Yugi said cursing at himself for stuttering. Atem was sitting on the edge of his bed and tapped the empty space beside him motioning Yugi too join him. Yugi walked slowly and sat beside his dark, it was clear too see how nervous he was. "So Yugi how did you like the palace?"

"Um it was okay." Yugi didn't meet his gaze, for Atem was staring at him. Then Atem smirked he had to ease Yugi so he had to tell him. "I love you Yugi." Yugi's eyes widened and he jumped up from sitting next to him. He looked at Atem like he was crazy. ".................." Yugi couldn't say anything. Atem smiled, "Sorry for startling you light, but I had to say something to reduce your nervousness. I feel the same and I know that's what you meant when you said you needed to see me. Trust me its okay." He stood up too meet Yugi's eyes filled with shock.

He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around Yugi, trying to get him to say something. Yugi returned the hug, "You love me back?" The disbelief was clear in his voice. Atem nodded, "And you love me back correct?" Yugi nodded, he felt so happy in the arms of the pharaoh. Atem pulled him back and looked into his innocent eyes. He had to do it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Yugi's and they felt so soft to him he knew he was never going to let go.

Yugi was shocked at first but then returned his kiss. His lips were so warm and soft he knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime. As they passionately kissed and cuddled they never noticed the pair of angry ice blue eyes that stared through the partially open door. His rage grew, 'That damn ra forsaken Pharaoh! How dare he?! Doesn't he know the consciousness? I was going to come for that servant! Well he should know the penalty and I should be the one to bring him down then I can have him for myself. And no one can stop me from it either!' He smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Authoress: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT FLUFFINESS! But hey there was some right? Can you guess who the person who saw them was? Well I'm sure you're like duh of course it's obvious! And yeah it is. I know the chapter was so short it's a disgrace! Um anyways please READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you thought. I hope not too much of you are upset with the Seth liking Yugi thing, I just gave it away didn't I? ANYWAYS just I'll shut up now... --::


End file.
